Balanced feelings
by A Very Gay Space Kitten
Summary: For competition, round 5. Ships Korra and Vatuu.


_Good. That was Korra. She saved people's lives, helped entire nation's, even tried to keep peace in the spirit world. She was strong, intelligent, and kind hearted. She contained the spirit of Rava, a being of peace. She was order._

_Evil. That was Vatuu. He unleashed chaos whenever and wherever possible. He influenced creatures and people to be harmful, to give himself power. He was the driving force behind powerful villains such as Zaheer, and even less significant creatures like the serpent that resided in the Serpent's Pass. He was selfish, greedy, and manipulative. He was Chaos._

_Two opposite entities. They constantly battled for domination. But, in a way, their battles resembled a dance. Like Yin and Yang, they circled each other. Kept each other in balance. Without one, there was not the other. A relationship of love and hate._

Korra turned in bed. She couldn't stop thinking about _him._ Ever since she had learned about Vatuu, he had been on her mind non-stop. They were complete opposites, yet for some odd reason there was this attraction she had towards him. The attraction she felt wasn't in a physical manner, but more of a spiritual one. She could feel a deep connection between Vatuu and Rava.

No, she couldn't think this. He was her enemy. The Avatar was destined to fight Vatuu for years to come, for lives to come. She couldn't give in to this feeling.

"Destiny is unpredictable. It is never fully decided." Korra heard a voice from deep within her. Whether it was her own mind or Rava, she didn't know. But the voice was right. Anything could happen.

Korra sighed as she realized she was exhausted. She finally flopped over and made herself comfortable. As she drifted off into sleep, she thought of Vatuu.

'Maybe it could happen...' She hazily thought.

_Battling. Who are they battling? What are they battling? Desire? Fear? Each other? Themselves? An eternal question, soon to be solved. How long can the heart and soul go, without caving in to their desires?_

"Vatuu!" Korra yelled at the top of her lungs. This was the battle of her lifetime. Good vs evil. Order vs Chaos. Rava vs Vatuu.

_Korra vs destiny._

Korra sent a blast of water at Vatuu. He quickly dodged the attack and sent fire at her. They continued like this for what seemed like forever. Attack. Dodge. Attack again. Would this battle last forever?

' No, it can't be like this.' Korra thought, 'I have to change this. We can't fight forever.'

_The only way to change your current destiny, is to make a life changing decision. Follow your heart, Korra. Follow your own path..._

Korra stopped bending and yelled to Vatuu, "Vatuu! We can't do this anymore!"

The chaotic spirit stopped and looked at her, "What do you mean, child? We must fight! It's how it was written long ago, and that's how it will always be!"

Korra began to cry, "You're wrong! We will not always be like this! Maybe not in this lifetime, but eventually! We will be together, just as Chaos and Order were always meant to be. Together, balancing each other out. No more fighting. We will be together!"

Vatuu struck Korra with lava, and he watched as she fell unconscious from the pain. He realized with horror what he'd done. He had always loved Rava. But he felt that had to fight her, for eternity. He didn't think they could stop, until now...

"Korra!" Vatuu yelled. He rushed over to her and stopped the fire. Being an evil, chaotic entity, he had no way to heal her. He could only feel her death, crawling closer. He could hear her breathing getting more shallow and rapid.

How could he fix this? He finally had an opportunity to stop this senseless fighting, and he attacked before he could think. He followed his killer instincts. He didn't follow his heart. He didn't listen to his soul.

_Reach within the depths, Vatuu. Reach within and follow your heart. Relieve yourself of the destiny which was planned for you. Save her..._

There was one more thing Vatuu could do. He crept closer to Korra's almost lifeless body. Then, with all he had left, he reached deep inside her soul. He found Rava.

"Please, Rava, Korra, heal. I don't want to fight anymore. I love you. Let us be balanced."

With that, Korra began to glow. She began to groan and she opened her eyes.

"Together... for eternity." She mumbled.

Vatuu felt his energy fading. He gave up himself for Korra. But at least it worked. At least, he could save her. At least, be could give up this misery that was their fighting.

_Finally. They each chose their own paths. No longer following the actions of the past, they rewrite a new future._

**AN: Ok! This is a slightly weird ship, I know, but I kind of think it's poetic. Enemies, meant to fight, but falling in love instead. It's like an Avatar version of Romeo and Juliet.**

**Prompts for this story were: Fear (easy), Adventure (medium), and the serpents pass (hard). The element was Lava. The ship was obviously Korra/Vatuu.**


End file.
